The present invention relates to a pressured gas or air operated repeater rifle having a gun barrel and cylinder arranged in parallel with the axial line of the barrel and a mechanical seat supporting the above, which is capable of storing in the cylinder pressurized gas for firing a projectile.
There have been no more than two or three types of pressured gas or air operated guns capable of firing pellets in rapid succession in the world. In all these cases, however, undue strain has been imposed on the pellet feeding mechanism, which in combination with deformation of the pellets resulted in poor hits. These also have not been provided with any double loading preventing mechanism, giving rise to trouble that made firing impossible because of multiple pellet loading. These further have been attended with the danger of explosion during rapid firing.